Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors
'Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors '''is a ride at Muppet Studios.It is similar to the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland, except it's Muppet themed. Queue The queue is outside of the House of Horrors.You see interactive things,like animatronic busts of Statler and Waldorf who heckle you. Pre Ride Show You and your fellow riders go into the stretching room where portraits of Sam the Eagle is seen in the dress of minor nobility, Janice holding her guitar,Miss Piggy sitting atop a tall gravestone, and Fozzie.Uncle Deadly even quotes the ghost host until Kermit tells him that those lines are copyrighted. Uncle Deadly then just says"Okay... chilling challenge blah blah blah there is no way out! Of course, there is always my way. The door is right over there. Oh yeah- BWAHAHAHAHA!". The portraits then stretch out to reveal,Sam the Eagle in the dress of minor nobility and red and white striped boxer shorts while standing on a keg of dynamite with Crazy Harry lighting the fuse,Janice holding her guitar and calmly balancing on an unraveling tightrope above the hungry jaws of Animal,Miss Piggy sitting atop a tall gravestone which features the bust of Kermit with a karate chop in his head,and Fozzie sitting on Dr.Bunsen Honeydew who is sitting on,Beaker who is chest-deep in quicksand.The lights go out, lightning and thunder effects fill the gallery and an audio animatronic Uncle Deadly high above in the cupola, scares guests. A dreadful scream is followed by the sound of bones shattering. Uncle Deadly apologizes for the pre-mature haunt, then a wall mysteriously opens, leading the guests further into the house. Ride Guests are then led down a dimly lit hallway with thunder crashing from outside the windows to the left while the portraits of several Muppets on the right wall mysteriously transform from the image of them in their original states into corpses and monsters (one of is Miss Piggy). At the far end of the hall, two statuary busts depicting Gonzo and Rizzo are stationed. As the guests move past, these two statues appear to turn and follow them with their gaze.Next, guests step into a dark and misty loading area, where they are guided to their carriages, or "Doom Buggies". The muppet ghosts lower the safety bars, Uncle Deadly provides the safety speil, and the journey begins. The Doom Buggies glide upstairs to the second floor and point guests toward an endless hallway where Pepe is running in the background yelling "Where is the end of this,okay?".Turning away from the endless hall, guests travel past a deserted funeral in the conservatory. A large muppet raven perches next to a coffin ,with Gonzo inside trying to break free and a piano being played by a ghostly version of Rowlf that you can see the shadow of . Demon-faced wallpaper adorns the walls as well as black-and-white photos of ghoulish muppets. A demonic clock chimes 13 as the hands spin wildly backwards, the shadow of a claw passing over it.Guests enter a séance room full of floating musical instruments.Janice whose disembodied head appears within a crystal ball, summons the mansion's spirits while levitating above her table.A ghostly Dr.Teeth plays an organ, while spirits float up out of the pipes.The Doom Buggies reach the ground, and turn towards the gate of the graveyard. There stands Kermit, one of the few living characters in the entire attraction, his knees shaking in fright and an expression of terror on his face. Beside him is a frightend Fozzie Bear who is heckled by the ghosts of Statler and Waldorf.Around the corner,a ghostly Electric Mayhem plays a rock version of Grim Grinning Ghosts.Guests pass a spook bricking himself into his own tomb and enter a crypt where they encounter a ghostly Scooter,Animal and Floyd trying to hitch a ride.Passing by three large mirrors, guests discover that one of the trio has hitched a ride in their Doom Buggy.The last apparition guests see as they exit the mansion is a tiny spectral Miss Piggy who encourages them to:“Hurry back... be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been ‘dying’ to have you…” until Kermit's voice says to Piggy that those lines are copyrighted too. Trivia *During every jumpscare, an organ note plays. Connect every note in order, and it plays Justin Bieber's Baby.'' Category:Attractions Category:Muppet Studios